Fade's Eve
by Drakeling
Summary: The Thedas version of Halloween, a time for Mages to celebrate but will the Circle in Ferelden be allowed to enjoy the holiday with Greagoir the Nasty around? **Chapter 5 added** *The finale* - Cullen x Amell
1. Chapter 1: Fade's Eve

Fade's Eve

Circle randomness. Well if we have "All Hallows' Eve" then why can't Ferelden have an equivalent? I had thought about calling it **Tevinterween** or maybe **Imperiumas** but I figured that Fade's Eve sounds kind of _dreamy_, right?

Characters: Cullen, The Warden (Pre-joining, name: Solona Arnell), Jowan & the usual Circle brood

* * *

"It's going to be Fade's Eve soon, isn't it?" Solona said to Jowan as she glanced at the Ferelden calendar in the Library.

"Yes, I think it's next Friday." He replied as he reached for a book on Apprentice Entropy.

"I wonder if we'll get a Fade's Eve ball this year?" Solona mused as she thought back to the chaos of last year; in the end Greagoir had refused to allow the 'debauched party'. There had been no reason so naturally it had to be that Greagoir was in a bad mood when the First Enchanter ran the idea past him.

"Probably not. Templar's hate the Fade's Eve holiday and all it stands for. It's considered to be a 'disgusting reminder' of all things Tevinter Imperium-y and not to mention that us _disgusting mages_ would probably just use the party as a method of summoning all and sundry from the Fade…" Jowan scowled slightly as he spoke of Templar's hate and 'disgusting mages'.

Solona looked at him "Hm? You mean Fade's Eve is linked to the Imperium?"

He gave her an exasperated look "How could you _not know_ that it's linked to the Imperium?"

"Well if you're so smart then tell me about it!" she snapped back, her ears felt hot from the embarrassment of not knowing something that was so apparently _obvious_.

"Hmm well alright, the Tevinter Imperium had several sacred days. Most of them were dedicated to their Gods but on occasion there were other sacred days that celebrated times in the year where the veil between here and the Fade grew weak or when Mana became particularly abundant. These sacred days were celebrated by the Tevinter Imperium as great holidays and Fade's Eve was one of them." Jowan said, almost as though he were quoting a book.

Solona nodded "Uh huh. So it's a Tevinter Imperium holiday, _another one_. Those guys sure knew how to party."

"Tell me about it! Anyway, Fade's Eve is one of those times when the mages of the Imperium believed that the veil between our world and the Fade was at its' most fragile. To celebrate they would host great competitions to see who could summon the most demons… There would be a procession of demons and celebrations." He smiled, almost wickedly "The demons were presented with offerings; a night in the body of Tevinter slaves and the pleasures of food and drink. Afterward the mages would simply banish the demons out of the servants and all would be well again. Well… that's what the text books say. Who knows what the truth is?"

"Demon summoning competitions? I'd love to see Greagoir agree to that; he'd have to be possessed himself!" Solona mused, the idea of a possessed Greagoir was sounding more agreeable than the current one.

"Ha! Of course we don't do that anymore! The most that happens in the tower is some of the mages dress up like demons and try to scare their peers. It's all very harmless, just a fraction of our history that we're clinging to. After all, a lot of the Imperium customs are long forgotten. This is one of the few things that we know about them - from their time." He leaned over and whispered "I hear that in the Circle at Orlais the mages are allowed to send letters of love to one another and gifts on Fade's Eve."

"J-Jowan! Are you telling me that _you'd_ like to give me a Fade's Eve gift?" Solona asked, the blush extended over her cheeks.

"W-Whaaat! N-No! No no! I didn't mean that at all!" Jowan recoiled "I just didn't want to say it too loudly, you know how frowned upon it is here in Ferelden for mages to have any kind of feelings… we're all terrible, wicked monsters afterall! How many monsters have feelings?"

"Hmmm…" Solona folded her arms and looked away, now she felt thoroughly embarrassed.

"A-Anyway. I have.. um… stuff that I need to do." Jowan was glancing down the hall nervously.

"Right. Stuff." Solona cocked an eyebrow at him "You aren't leaving to get out of my company, I hope?"

"Of course not!" He ruffled her hair affectionately "I just have to go and see someone." With that he walked off down the hall, Solona watched him until he disappeared then she sighed deeply.

_Stupid Jowan, why did he have to dangle such teasing ideas in front of her? Did he know that she had a terrible 'Mage-Crush' on him? Was this some kind of torment? It had to be! _

Solona tried to brush away the slowly consuming Jowan-thoughts; they never managed to do anything other than depress her. He never seemed to see her as a woman, just as his 'mage-y sister'. After finding the books she needed from the library, and notifying the on-hand Tranquil assistant that she was withdrawing them, she turned to leave.

As she walked down the corridor towards the Apprentice Quarters she noticed that Cullen was standing guard in the hallway. Cullen was the one Templar that spoke to her like a human, it was refreshing if not slightly unnerving. She was not used to a Templar being _nice_ – it certainly wasn't a word she used to describe them.

"A-Afternoon, Solona." Cullen said, his eyes seemed to light up at the sight of her.

"Hello Cullen." She nodded, offering him a polite smile.

"Um…" He fidgeted slightly "It.. it's going to be Fade's Eve soon, isn't it?"

She stared at him, slightly taken aback by him knowing about it "You… know about Fade's Eve?"

"W-Well when I'm on Library duty there's plenty.. of… of time to look at the Calendar of Events…." He was stammering slightly, she always wondered why he did that. Perhaps it was a nervous twitch, _best not to point it out…_

"Oh… I see. Um yes, it's Friday." Solona nodded.

"I um.. I hope the Knight-Commander will allow the mages to have a party…"

"Really?" she stared "Why?"

"Well I… I think it would be a nice change. It can get a little gloomy in this tower." He was fidgeting again.

"… It would certainly be nice to have something to celebrate for a change but… I doubt it'll happen. Greagoir's a party pooper." Solona muttered, hugging her books to her chest.

"P-Party pooper?" Cullen seemed to be trying to hide a smirk "T-That's not really a very appropriate thing to say…"

"Truth hurts." Solona offered as a justification. "Anyway, I better not distract you any further."

"Y-You weren't! Not at all. It was… nice to speak with you, Solona."

"You too, Cullen. See you around." Solona nodded and walked passed him.

"Y-Yes." Cullen replied. She missed the Templar's sigh of delight.

[First Enchanter's Room]

"Greagoir… You know what time of the year it is." Irving said, encouragingly.

"Yes… It will be Maker's Eve in 2 months." Greagoir replied, dryly.

"That is not what I meant at all." Irving sighed "It will be Fade's Eve on Friday."

"Oh… I see where this is going. And pray tell, Irving. What do you want me to do about that?" Greagoir eyed him.

"I would like the Mages to have something to look forward to, an event. A ball." Irving met the Knight-Commander's glare with a determined gaze.

Greagoir sighed deeply "A ball?" he rose a plated hand to his forehead, a gesture he often made when he was irritated "Why should I agree to this? I would have to dedicate a lot of men to watching over this collective, not to mention this could weaken our patrols in other areas…"

"I am sure the novelty of being allowed to dance and enjoy an evening would prove far too interesting for anyone to sneak off and I will take full responsibility for any mishaps on the night."

"Hmmm. Full responsibility, eh? You must want this party of yours…" Greagoir finally rolled his eyes, huffed and said "Fine, fine. Have your party. But mark my words, Irving. If _anything_ goes wrong, I will make sure you are reprimanded for it!"

"Thank you, Greagoir. I appreciate your agreement. I will tell the students at dinner tonight. I am sure they will be delighted." Irving offered the Knight-Commander a warm smile, but the Knight-Commander had already turned to walk off.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

More to come…? :'D


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement

Fade's Eve – Chapter 2

So, Greagoir has agreed to allow the mages to have a party! There will be a lot of preparing (and there had better be cake, otherwise the cake is a lie!)

Characters: Cullen, The Warden (Pre-joining, Solona Amell) , Jowan & the usual Circle brood

* * *

"Everyone, I have some exciting news to share with you all." Irving addressed the hall of mages as they gathered for dinner. Everyone sat quietly and listened, 'exciting news' could mean many things. "We are going to have a Fade's Eve ball."

A ripple of murmurs spread through the hall; quiet but humming with excitement. The girls started to wildly chatter about who to invite and what to wear, the guys were looking from one to the other and trying to sneak glances at potential female partners. Even the surrounding Templar's were gathering to exchange looks and whispers.

"There is much to prepare in anticipation of this exciting event." Irving continued "So I hope that everyone will offer their spare time to decorating and planning. We will ensure that the Circle has a truly enjoyable Fade's Eve for once."

And then the usual chaos of dinner time ensued.

Solona took a tray from the pile and followed the line towards dinner, Jowan was beside her. She glanced at him "Finished your business?"

"Eh? What? Oh yes, yes." Jowan was blushing.

Solona peered at him intensely "What were you up to?"

"Nothing. Just had to meet someone, like I told you." He was looking away now, towards the front of the queue.

"If you say so…" Solona trailed off "So. Fade's Eve, we're getting a ball."

"Yes, I must say I'm surprised. Has Greagoir agreed to this?" Jowan looked unconvinced.

"Must have. Else the First Enchanter wouldn't be saying it in front of a group of Templar's."

"You're probably right. I suppose it's a bit exciting, isn't it? A ball, dancing and music… It's a shame we can't do more normal things." He sighed slightly.

"I don't think balls are a normal occurrence throughout Ferelden…" Solona replied.

"Well I think they happen far more in Ferelden then they do here…" Jowan muttered.

"Touché." She gave him a curious look "Well you said it's a shame we can't do more normal things. Like what?"

"Oh.. oh.. well I guess it'd be nice if we celebrated things like Valerius Day and … stuff." Jowan was mumbling now.

"Valerius Day?" Solona rose an eyebrow at him "That day where people send gifts to each other? What's with all this sappy talk, Jowan?"

"S-Sappy?" Jowan was about to argue, then he sighed and stopped "… Alright. Don't' tell anyone but… I've met a girl."

"What…?" Solona stared at him, hard.

"I met a girl. Someone I like very much… she's… important to me. That's who I went to see earlier today."

"You… met a girl? In the Tower? Who?" Solona wanted details and she wanted them **now**.

"No. I can't say. It has to be a secret, you understand don't you? I can't risk getting caught, getting her in trouble…"

"Why? It's not a Templar is it?" Solona asked him, wondering if any of the Templars were female under those ambiguous helmets.

"No it is not a Templar!" Jowan hissed.

The conversation was cut short as they approached the front of the line and collected their food; meat stew and (semi) fresh bread. The Templar on serving duty looked unimpressed as Solona asked him what was for dessert.

"Sometimes I think you have a death wish…" Jowan said as they set their trays down and sat at one of the long dinning hall tables.

"Yeah, maybe I do. I'm just itching to ask if they serve Templar Trifle…"

Jowan chuckled "Templar …? Oh Sol that's disgusting!"

"I didn't mean that it needed to be made of 100% real Templar, could just be a name. It could contain the righteous fruit of Andraste, the Custard of the Maker and Chantry Biscuits or something?" Solona grinned.

"Oh by the Maker you're terrible, Sol!" Sol gave him a thumbs up as he chuckled at the disturbing image of Templar Trifle.

After dinner, Jowan snuck off again although this time Solona was pretty sure it was to see his 'girl' rather than to avoid her. Although, the thought that he was going off to see 'some girl' in the Tower was enough to make her frown. She walked back from the dinner hall, absorbed in the knowledge that Jowan had a secret lover and it _obviously_ wasn't her. She had always hoped that they would hit it off; but instead they ended up as friends.

"Solona?" the voice startled her, she looked sharply in its general direction and realised it was Cullen.

"Oh! Cullen…"

"Are… you okay? I said your name a few times there…" He looked worried

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said, dismissively "I was just… lost in thought."

"Thinking about the Fade's Eve ball?" he smiled "I… I was so surprised to hear that Greagoir agreed to it."

"Uh.. yeah… that was quite a shock." Solona nodded "I really didn't expect it of him. Guess he isn't such a Party Pooper…"

"Well Amell I'm glad to hear that _you_ do not deem me to be a 'Party Pooper'." The Knight-Commander's voice was blade-like.

Solona stiffened "Urk…" she turned slowly to face the stone-cold glare "Knight-Commander Greagoir…"

"You would do well to exercise some finesse as you walk through these halls, Amell. You never know who is listening." Then his gaze turned "Cullen. I trust you are aware that you are on Library duty tonight, correct?"

"Yes ser, Knight-Commander." Cullen stood to attention.

"Your round starts at 7pm sharp. So don't dawdle in these Apprentice Corridors all afternoon. You're supposed to be on a break from standing around." Greagoir gave him a _look_ that questioned why Cullen was stood in the hall.

"Ah.. um.. well, ser… I agreed to hold the position whilst the on-duty Templar went to .. relieve himself." Cullen mumbled, he was looking at his plated hands now.

"I see." Greagoir nodded "Very well, carry on." With that the Knight-Commander briskly walked away.

"Wait a minute…" Solona looked at Cullen "You're.. not supposed to be on watch here?"

Cullen stiffened "I.. I… um.. I guess I .. uh.. got my schedule mixed up but.. I … didn't want to say that to … the Knight-Commander…"

"Oh… Well I guess that makes sense." She folded her arms and nodded; who in their right mind would admit a failing to Greagoir the Nasty? "Anyway, see you around Cullen!" she headed down the hall towards the apprentice rooms.

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn't fun to deceive the Knight-Commander or Solona but it was far better than the truth… after all, the truth was just _too embarrassing_!

[That evening, mage apprentice rooms]

"You want me to _what_?" Solona said, squinting at the mage who was sitting with her on the bunk bed.

"I want you to join the Fade's Eve committee! We need to get organised and start arranging stuff!"

"But… Leia, why would you ask ME to be in a committee?" Solona gave her another questioning stare.

The delicate little elf puffed her cheeks at Solona "Because you're one of my friends and friends help each other out, right? Besides! This ball is for everyone to enjoy so it's your duty to make sure it's fun!"

"Alright, alright just stop pretending you're a puffer fish… I can't believe I'm agreeing to this…" Solona hung her head, defeated.

"Hooray! We'll meet in the Grand Hall after class tomorrow, got it?" those green eyes were piercing Solona.

"Got it, got it." Solona flopped on her bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

I wonder if Greagoir ever cracks a smile? (Maybe to the mirror?)


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

Fade's Eve – Chapter 3

The Circle is buzzing with excitement at the prospect of having a Fade's Eve ball – Solona has agreed to help the Fade's Eve Committee with the preparations…

Characters: Cullen, The Warden (Pre-joining, Solona Amell) , Jowan & the usual Circle brood

* * *

[One of many corridors, after class]

Solona had toyed with the idea of 'playing dumb' and going straight to the Library or to her room but unfortunately as she turned a corner she found Leia waiting with her hands on her hips. "Oh… Leia!" Solona uttered, smiling nervously "Hi."

"Sol! There you are! I went to your class but it was already over. What're you doing here?"

"I uh, oh right we were supposed to meet in the Grand hall right? I totally forgot! My heads just swimming lately…" She hoped that Leia would take her blatant lie.

"No problem, I guess if I were in your shoes then I'd be kind of distracted myself!" Leia said with a nod.

"Eh?" Solona rose an eyebrow "In my shoes?"

"It's okay, Sol. Everyone knows but don't worry we're just going to pretend like it isn't going on." Leia smiled, a smile that was supposed to convey reassurance but it was filling Solona with questions.

"Wait, wait... Seriously, _what_? What are you going on about? What isn't going on?"

"We know that _he_ is in love with you!" Leia whispered

"He _who_?" Solona demanded, suddenly filled with dread; her thoughts were swimming. Did the others know about her 'Mage-Crush' on Jowan? Or was this something unrelated?

"Shhh, it's okay Sol. Don't get exasperated now, we need your energy focused on the Fade's Eve ball!" Leia twirled and walked off, leaving Solona stood with her mouth agape.

_**WHO IS IN LOVE WITH ME?**_

She stormed after Leia, promising herself that she would get the information out of the lithe elfish apprentice yet!

[Grand Hall]

"Okay! Thank you everyone for coming and I'm ashamed of those of you that tried to duck out!" green eyes glared at a cluster of flustered, fidgeting mages in the corner.

Solona glanced at them and felt a sense of camaraderie; they had all tried and failed to escape this madness. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Jowan was amongst them, so he hadn't managed to sneak off with his _fat cow_.

"Anyway, what matters is we're all here. The First Enchanter said that we'll all get extra credit if we do a good job so this is totally worth it!" Leia held a clipboard in hand "Now I have a list of duties and we're going to form groups to get these done!"

"Duties?" Solona muttered, surely it was all just streamers and confetti?

"I need some people on decoration, some people to arrange food and drink, we also need to negotiate with the Templar's; I'd prefer it if we could get the younger less stiff-guys in to watch over us on the day but I doubt that'll be agreed. Finally, the First Enchanter said that he would allow a small group of us to go with a Senior Enchanter in to Redcliffe to pick up materials for costumes!"

That last 'task' created a stir; a chance to leave the Tower for a few hours did not come around often and so everyone was volunteering to go to Redcliffe. Solona hung back, she noticed that Jowan had shuffled beside her.

"Not eager to run out in to the fields?" He asked her, with a smile.

"Meh. I got roped in to this because Leia is actually the embodiment of guilt. I don't really mind what I do." She shrugged.

"I'd like to go outside but… It probably won't be any fun; the Senior Enchanter will march everyone to Redcliffe and then march them back. Won't be any chance to frolic or smell the elfroot." He sighed softly.

"Sol! Jowy!" Leia walked over to them "You two don't want to opt for the 'go out in to Redcliffe' duty?"

"Not really." They said, in unison.

Leia grinned "Oh, you two are like _twins_ or something."

"Gee _thanks_." Solona muttered, it was like everyone just wanted to remind her of how sibling-y her and Jowan were.

"Yup. She's my mage-y sister." Jowan chimed, ruffling her hair.

"Well let's see, do you two want to decorate then? Or how about helping out with food?"

"Jowan burns all he touches." Solona stated, solemnly.

"Heeey! That is so unfair, you keep reminding me of that damned candle! I didn't mean to burn the curtains, I just lost aim! Just once!" he whined as Solona poked her tongue at him.

"Well we won't need fire magic for decorating, you two can put up streamers and bring chairs and tables in!" Leia smiled "I'll leave it up to you, Sol! You can add a woman's touch to things!"

"Oh… uh.. sure." Solona nodded, Leia twirled and hurried off to assign jobs.

"Woman's touch?" Jowan rose an eyebrow at her "When did _you_ mature in to a woman, Sol?"

"I'm all woman!" she growled, jabbing at him with her apprentice staff.

"O-Owww gahh! Okay okay! You're all woman! I get it I get it!" Jowan whined and held his hands up defensively.

She nodded and turned "Alright let's go and get some tables and I guess some chairs too? There must be a bunch in the store caverns."

"Good idea." Jowan rubbed his side absently

They went to the laboratory and through to the cavernous storage hall; Solona shivered as they entered. She heard rumours that giant spiders sometimes came to nest in the storage facility – and she _hated_ spiders too! It was such a cliché thing to hate but their many eyes and their spindly legs, even the thought of them was making her feel chilled to the bone.

"Wow look at these giant webs!" Jowan marvelled, like a typical boy.

"I'd rather not. Let's just get some chairs!" Solona muttered, looking to a pile of furniture.

Jowan grinned, widely "Oh. Sol… Are you still bothered by all those stories of giant spiders?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on, that's just a rumour… I bet the Senior Enchanters made it up so that apprentices would be scared to come here!" he followed her to the furniture "Besides, I bet they're far more afraid of you than you are of them."

A loud, guttural hiss suggested otherwise. Solona and Jowan froze, at first their thoughts were mutual; _just my imagination_. However, their thoughts were quickly thrown in to chaos as a round and gigantic arachnid fell from over head. It landed on a table, eyes focused on the two bodies before it.

"WAAAAGH!" Jowan howled and threw a fireball almost automatically.

The burning orb struck the beast and it wailed, flames licking at its furry body and legs. The spider hissed viciously, thick droplets of venom ran over its fangs and on to the table causing it to _hissss_ ever so softly; loud enough to cause Solona's blood to go cold.

"**JUST** A RUMOUR!" she cried at Jowan as she threw a bolt of arcane magic directly into the spiders many eyes causing it to writhe from side to side in blindness.

"Alright! Alright! Maybe they weren't lying!" Jowan replied, attacking with more fire magic.

The spider made a final, pathetic wail before it collapsed and automatically curled in to a gnarled ball of legs and burning flesh. The two watched as the creature burned, they eventually used a spare staff in the stockroom to push it off the table and in to a corner before it caused a fire hazard.

Jowan wiped his brow as Solona leaned against a book case "Phew. It's over." She said.

"Yeah… Thank the Maker. I don't want to be spider chow." Jowan grinned at her "Come on, that was … kind of thrilling wasn't it?"

"…Maybe a little." She mumbled, smiling back. "Anyway! Let's get these chairs and tables moved!"

"Yes ma'am."

They started to move the furniture; a chair in each hand at first and then a table at a time after that. There were only about 25 mage apprentices so they didn't need to make too many trips to the 'Spider Room of Hell' as Solona had dubbed it.

Jowan looked absently at a magical fire in the corner; it changed colour according to time "Um… Do you mind if I dash?" he asked.

Solona felt prickly; she knew full well why he wanted to _dash_ but she resisted brining the matter up "…Sure, I guess. I just need to shuffle these around a bit."

"Thanks, Sol. See you later!" With that Jowan left, leaving her in the Grand Hall in the company of tables and chairs.

"Stupid Jowan." She muttered under her breath, hauling a few chairs out of the doorway.

The chairs were no problem but the tables proved more troublesome; pushing them resulted in a loud whining howl that echoed up in to the vaulted roof of the grand, circular hall and she couldn't lift them as they were too long and heavy. She flopped against one and sighed deeply "…Damn."

"D-Do you need a hand?"

She looked up, instantly recognising the voice "Oh! Cullen." She smiled brightly at his offer "Would you mind?"

He shook his head "N-No. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Ah! Then yes that would be great; I can't lift these on my own." She hopped off of the table.

"They left you to do this alone?" he moved to the other end of the table and lifted it.

She gripped the other end and shuffled it across the hall with him "No… no. Jowan just had to go. That's all."

"Oh…. That.. doesn't really seem fair." Cullen replied, feeling a twinge of anger towards Jowan.

She seemed to pick up on his annoyance "Oh… No it's fine, I said he could go. Really."

Cullen looked at her and shrugged off the ill-feeling, opting to smile instead "Oh well, it'll make me feel better being able to help with all this."

"Really?" she peered at him "Why do you want to help?"

"Ah, um… It's just… I know Mages don't get to do many enjoyable things and… well I guess I just like to help out where I can…" it didn't make much sense and he could kick himself for mumbling and fumbling over his reasons.

"Well thank you Cullen, I appreciate it. You're very kind." She gave him a warm smile as they set the table down.

His blush was practically blood-red "I-It's no problem…. None at all."

They shifted the tables, arranging them in to a solid rectangle that almost spanned the whole hall. Solona looked around proudly, it wasn't fully decorated yet but it was a start. She wiped her forehead, exhausted from all the exertion – she noted that Cullen didn't seem to be even remotely out of breath. _Warrior stamina, perhaps?_ He looked at her "You're.. um.. flustered. Shall I get you some water?"

She blinked, a blush crept over her ears – was it that obvious that she was so unfit? Still, he didn't seem to mean it maliciously "Yes.. water would be nice, thank you." She sat down on a chair whilst he left to find water.

Her eyes closed and she listened to the silence of the room; normally the hall was out of bounds, a place reserved for celebrations and formal events, it gave off a certain ambiance. Her thoughts wandered; to what Leia had said. Someone in this tower _loved_ her? Apparently it was a big secret too because 'no one was going to tell' and the fact that Leia did not mention names meant that clearly it was supposed to be _hush hush_.

Cullen reappeared with a skin of water "Here you are."

Solona took it and drank deeply "Ahhh! Thank you!"

"Anytime." He smiled and took the skin back when she was finished "Um… well. I have to… go. Library Duty."

"Ah! Sorry if I sidetracked you, Cullen!" she didn't want to get him in trouble with Greagoir; not Cullen of all people.

"Not at all." He gave her a reassuring look "I wanted to help and it hasn't sidetracked me; it's nearly 7."

She nodded "Alright, well I really do appreciate your help!"

"Anything for you." He blinked, clearly he did not mean to say that out loud. He coughed softly and turned "U-Um… S-See you later." He briskly waked out of the hall, his heart pounding.

She watched him go, her head tilted slightly to the side; _anything for you_? Oh…

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Oh Cullen… *sigh*


	4. Chapter 4: Decorations

Fade's Eve – Chapter 4

Preparations are well underway; the hall is getting set up and a group of mages have left for Redcliffe to obtain materials for costumes, but there's always work to be done when it comes to a ball…

Characters: Cullen, The Warden (Pre-joining, Solona Amell) , Jowan & the usual Circle brood

* * *

[The Grand Hall]

It was Wednesday, to be precise it was Wednesday evening and Solona was vaguely aware that she wanted to get the decorations finished because she would have to spend tomorrow thinking about which of her _many_ mage robes she wanted to wear. Perhaps she would wear the blue one? Or perhaps the red one? So many robes; so little time…

Jowan had failed to turn up, it made her scowl as she acknowledged it again. She could already predict his thought pattern; _Sol won't mind, she understands!_ Except, she didn't understand and she certainly **did** mind.

As quickly as her thoughts turned to Jowan, they were thrown to Cullen; _Anything for you_… A blush instantly crept over her cheeks and she began to toy with the streamer that she was holding in her hand. Everything was starting to fall in to place: the constant stammering when he was around her, the blushing and the kindness he'd shown her. Cullen clearly had a Mage-Crush on her! _Except for the fact that he is a Templar and NOT a mage…_

Frustration bubbled up inside of her; huffing, blushing and thinking about the men within the Tower was not going to get the hall prepared for Friday and time was flickering away with the glow of the magical flame-clock in the corner. She picked up streamers with more resolve and went about hanging them and coiling them around the walls.

Fade's Eve was a traditional festival that the Tevinter Imperium celebrated during the Harvest; according to the books that was in part due to the abundance of food that could be offered to sate the Demonic Spirits they called. The fact that it was a harvest festival invoked a range of fiery colours to Solona's mind; rich crimsons, luxurious gold tone and fiery oranges. With this in mind, the Grand Hall was ablaze with warm colours.

She stood back to admire her handiwork but as she glanced around she couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. _Where was the magic_? The streamers were pretty and she had arranged candles all over the hall in strategic positions to offer both light and ambiance but none of this was very magical at all.

"Wow! It looks great in here!" Leia chimed from the door.

"Oh, hi Leia." Solona said, turning to the elf "Thank you. I think it's missing something…"

"Missing something?"

"I can't think what" muttered Solona

"It's beautiful, I think you did a brilliant job! You know you can go and rest up, you put a lot of time and effort in to this and I really appreciate it!" Leia's emerald eyes were twinkling with happiness.

"It's fine, honest. I'll go to bed soon…" with a nod, Leia left Solona to ponder the _something_ that was lacking. She sat down on a chair and looked around.

"By Andraste's shining light!" Cullen exclaimed from the door "This is amazing."

"Light…?" Solona repeated, looking at Cullen and quashing the thoughts and heat that seemed to form "That's it!"

"That's… what?" Cullen titled his head, clearly perplexed.

Solona reached for her staff and held it up, she noted that Cullen shifted slightly with equal parts concern and curiosity. She supposed that a Templar may well be nervous by a mage having a 'brainstorm' and reaching for a staff. She held it up and closed her eyes, focusing her mana in to a ball in her mind. She envisioned it; a small ball like a firefly and how brightly it would glow as it floated in the air.

She focused that image in to her staff and murmured a few words.

When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by delicate little magical lights. They twinkled from pale white to golden yellow, spreading through the room and up in to the vaulted ceiling.

"Magical…" Cullen breathed "It's like… a thousand fireflies…"

"It's a harmless spell." Solona said, looking at him "We learn it as kids so that we have a nightlight. Some of the Senior Enchanters would tell us it was a Fairy Fly, I don't think they are actually living creatures mind you."

"They're beautiful." Cullen replied, with a warming smile "Just like—" he stopped himself and blushed.

_Just like me?_ Solona thought, as she watched him. There was something wildly interesting about the situation, the thought that a Templar could feel such gentle and lovely things about a mage. It was wrong and yet something about it felt natural. Two opposites; it would only make sense that together they could be a 'whole'.

Her thoughts briefly flickered to Jowan; then they were squashed. Jowan was her 'Mage-y Brother' and nothing more, he made that perfectly clear. She turned to look around "Thank you, Cullen." She wanted to thank him for calling her beautiful but he looked about ready to implode.

He fidgeted slightly, his armour softly clicked as he shifted his weight from side to side "Um… You're…welcome. Solona."

"You were the inspiration for these lights." She said.

"Me?" He looked up at them.

"Yes. You've always been kind to me, a little light that reminds me that Templar's are not all bitter and hateful. Thank you."

His cheeks turned pink, he looked to her and then down to the floor when he realised she was looking at him "Y-You… You're very welcome. I'm… glad that you don't think ill of me because of who I am."

"Cullen I…-"

"Impressive work, Amell." Mused Greagoir from the door, causing both Cullen and Solona to jerk their heads towards the voice.

"K-Knight Commander!" Cullen glanced at the magical flame in the corner and swallowed thickly.

"It's 8, Cullen. Your Brother-in-Arms in the Library is waiting to be relieved…" Greagoir scolded.

"A-Ah! I .. I um.."

"It's my fault." Solona said, looking Greagoir straight in the eyes; a gesture she knew he hated "I asked him to help me put some of these streamers up."

"You have _magic_, surely you could have done it yourself. Templar's are not here to be your nursemaid." Greagoir was glaring, his steely gaze piercing her.

She tried to stand proud, despite the chill in her spine "…. I… apologise, Knight-Commander. I won't do it again."

Greagoir looked between the two, a queer look that suggested he was mulling something over in his mind. Perhaps it was a scheme of sorts, regardless of what it was; the gaze was giving Solona a sinking feeling.

"Very well. Apology accepted, Amell. Cullen, to the Library _now_!"

Cullen nodded, standing straight "Yes, ser!" he glanced at Solona almost apologetically and then left quickly.

"Know this, Amell. He is a Templar and you will not try to lead him astray." Greagoir was glaring at her now "I won't have him dragged in to a scandal."

"I am sure that I do not know what you mean, Knight-Commander. I do not intend to lead a Templar astray."

Greagoir responded with an unimpressed grunt, before he turned on his heel and left Solona in the hall surrounded by the tiny, twinkling lights. She reached up and stroked one absentmindedly. She had just stood up to Greagoir, but more than that; before that. She had nearly said something very stupid.

_Cullen I… love you? Like you? Feel happy with you?_

What would she have said before Greagoir burst in; maybe all of it.

"Time for bed, I think…" she whispered, turning to leave the hall and return to the apprentice quarters.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Thank you for all the lovely reviews on this story!

- Drake


	5. Chapter 5: Conclusions

Fade's Eve – Chapter 5

… Is it time to party yet?

Characters: Cullen, The Warden (Pre-joining, Solona Amell) , Jowan & the usual Circle brood

* * *

[Apprentice Dorms]

It was Thursday, _tomorrow was Fades' Eve_, Solona was staring up at the wooden frame of the bunk bed over her head and musing on the imminence of the ball. She needed to think about what to wear and yet her focus was constantly distracted by the events of the night before.

Greagoir's words, the things she might have said to Cullen had she not been disrupted and the dance she was having with danger and possibly even death. Templar's were there to watch over and, ultimately, neutralise mages that were deemed dangerous. It was a sobering thought – Cullen's true reason for being in the Tower was to kill mages although he seemed very uncomfortable with the idea.

"He serves the Maker first." Solona muttered to the mattress over her head; it was what all Templar's said and believed. They lived by the Makers commandments and the actions of Andraste. Yet Solona has always wondered on thing; if the Maker believed that mages were evil and needed to be killed then why did they exist at all?

Of course there were reasons; the main one being that magic was incredibly useful. Fires could be started without any hassle and water could be produced that could feed plants and was clean enough to drink. In addition, mages were able to heal the most vicious looking wounds; cause broken bones to repair themselves and flesh wounds to close up and disappear as if they never existed.

Yes, mages were loathed but it seemed like they were necessary _tools_.

"Gaah! Enough gloom!" she pushed herself up and climbed out of the bunk, she wouldn't let Greagoir's words seep any further in to her mind or her outlook. She was Solona Amell, not just a mage – She was a person too. Just like all of the Circle; they were all human and they deserved to do human things like dance and laugh and celebrate.

With her new resolve firmly in mind, she left the Apprentice halls and went to the laboratory which had been turned in to a make-shift fashion studio. There were all manner of fabrics in a rainbow of colours; sheets of red cotton, purple taffeta and even linen; it was all very luxurious compared to the standard hemp-silk mix mage gowns.

Solona watched as a group of mages struggled and argued over fabric; they all had amazing costumes in mind, no doubt. She thought about her own; what would she wear? Should she dress up and pretend to be something like a demon or a high-born noble? Or perhaps just a simple outfit with a bit more _sparkle_ than her usual robes?

"Sol!" Leia trotted over, she was carrying a large bundle of fabric.

"That's… a lot of cloth." Solona noted "Are you planning to make the biggest dress in the world?"

"Nope! I just thought I'd snag all of the good stuff, take what you like! A thank you for helping me!" Leia dumped the pile in front of Solona and gave her a beaming smile "What will you dress up as?"

"I… haven't really given it a great deal of thought… I started thinking today but I've come up blank…" Solona confessed.

"Well I think almost all of the guys are planning to dress up like walking corpses or demons. I think they're just asking to invoke the wrath of Greagoir the Nasty…" Leia sighed and pointed to a cluster of male mages who were fighting over leathers and weapons.

Solona giggled "I guess it's a good thing that we can't dress up like Templar's… that might cause Greagoir to have a full blow fit of Maker Fury…"

"Oh dear.. Yes, don't tell the guys about it else we might all be expelled or killed or _something_!" Leia folded her arms "Hmmm an outfit for you…" then she clapped her hands "I know! Let's turn you in to an Imperium Archon!"

"Um… Leia, do you want me to be killed?" Solona cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No no! You'll look beautiful! We've got furs and silks and we can use some of the gems from the stockroom to turn you in to an Imperium beauty!" Leia's eyes were burning with a determination that usually meant; _you'll do as I say AND you'll like it!_

Solona didn't have the energy to argue "Won't it take a long time to make? We've only got until tomorrow evening."

"Hello? We're **mages**, we make magic happen!" Leia sorted through the pile of fabrics "I can make dresses you know, my family worked in a tailors and they were the most popular people in the alienage because they could fix everyone's hole-y socks!"

"Um but.. I really don't want to get in the way of you making your own dress…"

"Don't be silly!" Leia waved a hand at her "I can make your dress and then I can make one for me; I'll be your handmaiden!"

"If you're sure…"

"Sure as sure can be! Now! Let's get to work! You can help me by cutting the fabrics."

Solona agreed and picked a bundle of fabrics, following Leia to one of the classrooms. They laid out the materials like a technicoloured sea over a long table, Leia instantly began sorting the fabrics and sketching a few rough ideas on to parchment.

[Friday, afternoon.]

Solona stood looking in a full-body mirror, Leia was stood beside her practically imploding with pride. She was dressed like a member of Tevinter royalty; her shoulders were swathed in jet black wolf pelt that was adorned with small beads of faux gold, sleeves of soft, almost transparent black silk cascaded down from the fur. The main bodice of the dress was tafetta and dyed a rich sapphire blue, the fabric was adorned with delicate golden thread work in the form of runes. An impressive sash of fur and leather hung around her hips, it was also adorned with golden beads and studded with blue gemstones. The dress ended in a cascade of sapphire tafetta, and a central sash of black silk that was sewn with similar runes to the bodice. Around her neck was an impressive mock-gold and sapphire pendant that seemed to almost glow and to finish; a delicate tiara of the same mock gold and a single central sapphire.

"I… wow… I look.." Solona couldn't quite find the right words; she felt almost alien.

"You look beautiful!" Leia beamed, she was dressed in a similar style; shoulders of black fur, an emerald green bodice and matching skirt. All of her adornments were silver-tone; a silver headband, necklace and bracelets.

"Thank you, Leia." Solona smiled at her "This… is amazing."

"Well it's not every day we get to dress up and pretend that we're normal people doing outlandish things like dancing and laughing!" Leia looked to the magical flame in the corner "It's nearly time! Let's go to the Grand Hall! I can't wait!"

Solona was shooed out of the room by Leia and they headed up the stairs towards the Grand Hall…

[Grand Hall]

It was like walking in to a different world; the hall was full of people in costumes from all manner of time frames and imaginations. Solona noted that there was already tension growing between the monstrous looking male mages and the Templar's. Although, she had to admit that the guys really did look like walking dead and demons.

Leia handed her a drink in an ornate goblet and was quickly whisked by an elfish-demon boy. Solona sipped her drink and continued to look around, the twinkling lights she had summoned were still hanging around; bobbing and floating around the dancers in the centre. Music was provided by a few of the senior mages who had previously been bards or songstresses, the music was soft and yet haunting.

"Sol!" she looked and saw Jowan approaching, she looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"What…. Are you?" she asked

He grinned "Me? I'm a Blood Mage." He was wearing his usual apprentice robes but they were covered in crimson splatters. "One of the guys spilt red dye on my robes and commented about how I looked like a Blood Mage – I was sold on the idea after that!"

Solona frowned "Oh? Are you looking for a fight with the Templar's?"

"It's just dye! Relax, Sol!" Jowan smirked "Anyway! What about you! I guess you weren't lying when you said you were a woman now! I guess I should call you 'your highness' shouldn't I?"

"I prefer Empress Supreme" she retorted.

"As you command, Empress. I guess this makes me your court Blood Mage?"

"Yes, I suppose it does… Although I think you should be calling yourself a Dye Mage…" she snickered.

"H-Hey! That's no fun is it? I'm trying to be controversial!" he huffed.

"I wonder if you'll still want to be so noisy about being a Blood Mage when Greagoir turns up?"

"Dye Mage it is!" he chuckled, nervously "Anyway! I'm going to sneak off for a bit! See you later!" and as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

She stood on the sidelines, watching her friends as they danced and laughed. She toyed with the goblet in her hands, part of her felt very out of place in the hall – after all she had no one to dance with.

"U-Um Milady?" A muffled voice caught her attention "You look beautiful, shall we dance?"

It was a person in full Templar armour, complete with helmet. However, the armour was slightly rusted and clearly decommissioned – it wasn't the dazzling shimmering silver of the ordinary Templar armour. She couldn't tell who was inside the armour either, their voice was muffled. She blinked "You.. want to dance with me?"

"More than anything." He said with a nod, offering her his hand.

_Whoever this mage is, they're going to get it from Greagoir…_ she thought, slightly sympathetically. Despite the reservations in the pit of her stomach, she accepted his hand and followed him on to the floor. He held her gently; as though he were afraid of breaking her or hurting her.

They danced. She held on to him as he twirled her around and led their movements. It was almost dream like, she felt like she might be in the Fade – maybe she was. Maybe all of this had been a dream and she was going to wake up and it would be Thursday morning. A rough edge of his armour nicked her finger, dragging her to reality; this was no dream.

"You must be pretty strong." She observed.

"Really?"

"Yes. To be wearing that armour and still be dancing. That's quite a feat." It bothered her slightly; were any of the mages in the Tower that physically adept?

"W-Well… It um it isn't as heavy as it looks…"

"Are you using magic to lighten the weight of the armour?" he twirled her and she lost her train of thought.

"You really are beautiful."

She noticed the change of subject, but couldn't resist the compliment "Thank you… I would say you look dashing but it's the armour I see everyday…"

A muffled laugh "I'll um.. I'll take any compliment you want to give me."

The music came to an end and the two bowed to one another, she was curious now; who was this mysterious person under the helmet? Part of her wanted to reach out and lift it off but she was aware that it would expose the identity of the person who was dressed up as a rusty Templar…

Irving cleared his throat and tapped his staff on the floor, calling everyone's attention "Well… here we are, celebrating Fade's Eve. I must admit I am very impressed by all the preparation that has gone in to tonight. I hope you've enjoyed getting ready for such a wonderful event… Although I'm rather concerned about those of you who have opted to become monsters and demons for the night… Ah youth. Anyway, I won't dwell on the matter."

He chucked softly and shook his head "I am sure that you are eager to return to your dancing and merriment so I will keep this short. Enjoy this Fade's Eve."

There was a round of applause and a few cheers before the music resumed once more.

Solona looked at the mysterious mage in armour "Um… would you like to go on the balcony?"

He tensed "T-The Balcony?"

"Yes. The Grand Hall is the one room in the whole tower with a Balcony, it… it would be nice to see the Night Sky."

"Oh…" he seemed torn by some inner concern, in the end he caved in "S-Sure. Let's go.."

She led him towards the Balcony, the Templar who was stood by the exit gave them both a queer look but he allowed them to pass, muttering something about people who had helped with preparations had been given permission by Irving. Solona wasn't really listening, her heart was beating too quickly.

The balcony was secluded and devoid of anyone else. Just her and the mystery mage, she led him to a corner out of sight and stood looking up at the sky. Stars twinkled like miniature diamonds over a sheet of midnight blue velvet. "It's so pretty." She whispered.

"Not a patch on you." Commented the man beside her.

She looked to him "…" her eyes were filled with resolution, she reached up.

He tensed, uttering in a jumbled stutter "W-Whu.. What… are you… d-doing?" he seemed to realise her intention after asking and tried to move back a bit "U-Um! T-That.. is.. um…"

"I just... want to know who I danced with. I won't get you in trouble." She said.

"Do you.. really want to know?" he asked, solemnly.

"Yes. I do." He didn't resist, he let her grip the helmet and lift it. It was heavy in her hands, surprisingly weighty in fact. She pulled it off and looked up, her eyes widened slightly "Cullen...?" she breathed.

"H-Hello." He murmured, blushing profusely.

"W-Wow." She stared "You… were… dancing with me?"

"I um… I.." he coughed "I couldn't exactly just ask you normally… I…. really wanted to dance with you… I know it's um… inappropriate but…"

She giggled "You.. risked an awful lot doing that."

"W-Well… this is… a piece of decommissioned armour… They were giving a few of them in pieces to the mages for their costumes… I just took a whole decommissioned one…" he was looking at his feet now.

"Thank you for dancing with me." She beamed.

"I-It was a pleasure…. Really." He nodded "I um.. I better put that back on… before I get caught…"

She looked at the helmet in her hands "Oh! R-Right! Sorry!"

"It's okay." He took the helmet, holding it under one arm. He reached for her hand and kissed it, before smiling and putting the helmet back on "U-Um… R-Right. Ready."

She blushed hotly, feeling like a princess – although she knew that tomorrow she would be a mage again, for now she wanted to enjoy the moment. "Let's go back to dance, Ser Knight."

"O-Okay." He took her hand and they walked back in to the hall.

They danced together, the whole evening despite others attempting to cut in and in spite of the constant steely glare of Greagoir from the corner. Solona wondered if Greagoir knew who was under the rusting, old armour but she pushed the thought out of her head. There was no _way_ he could know that it was Cullen under there. No way at all. She rested her head on the plated shoulder and allowed herself to be guided by him – she felt peaceful. The thoughts about Jowan were distant, she hadn't even noticed whether he was still in the hall. The worries about Greagoir and his solemn words were equally melting away in to the thought that right now things were _right_.

The hours passed and all too quickly it was curfew time again, the costumed mages filtered out of the Grand Hall. Solona walked with Cullen, back to the Apprentice Dorms. She smiled at him and whispered "Thank you. I had fun tonight."

"S-So did I… It.. It um was great to dance with you." Cullen mumbled.

"Good night, Ser Knight."

"G-Good night"

She turned and walked towards the dorms, leaving Cullen in the hallway. Her heart raced; she had danced with him, she had been so close to him all night. Her cheeks felt hot just remembering how close she'd been and the things he'd said to her. It really did feel like a Fade dream, but it was real.

She passed through the halls, towards her bed and stopped dead in her tracks. A chill spread through her as she looked at the cluster of Templar's stood around her bed.

"Solona Amell." One of them addressed her "You are called forth for your Harrowing."

"My…" she breathed deeply, suddenly swamped with thoughts.

"I suggest you get changed. We will wait outside." The Templar's walked off, leaving her to change.

[Templar Chambers]

Cullen returned the armour to the decommissioned hold and went to wash the patches of rust off his chest. As he returned from the bathing hall, he looked up and noted that Knight-Commander Greagoir was standing in the hall, looking directly at him.

"S-Ser!" he said

"Get in to your armour, Cullen." Greagoir said, his gaze was sharp "There is to be a Harrowing tonight and you have been selected as the one to make the decisive blow if necessary…"

"A … Harrowing?" he repeated.

"Yes. Solona Amell will undergo the Harrowing tonight." Greagoir turned and walked off.

Cullen stood, frozen to the spot for a moment – almost unable to breathe. Part of him knew that this was Greagoir's revenge for tardiness on Wednesday – this was his way of reminding them that Templar's and mages would always be separate.

"Solona…" he whispered as he went to fetch his armour and prepare for the Harrowing…

* * *

The End

* * *

Huge thanks to everyone who commented and told me how much they were enjoying the story / the idea. I'm thrilled! :'D I hope you enjoyed the finale and will stick around for more stories!

- Drake


End file.
